Clock King Returns
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: C.C.P.D ends up in a hostage situation as Clock King strikes back and Julian ends up being one of the hostages. Caitlin returns just in time to save the day. Set after 3x23 during season 4 (Snowbert)


Clock King Returns

Summary: C.C.P.D ends up in a hostage situation as Clock King strikes back and Julian ends up being one of the hostages. Caitlin returns just in time to save the day. Set after 3x23 during season 4 (Snowbet)

So far it had been a boring Tuesday for Team Flash, Well team Kid Flash now that Barry was in the speed force, Wally had taken over as leader, it had taken time for them to get used to it, Cisco had been pretty much living at Star Labs sense Barry left, Harry had decided to stay seeing as HR well, everyone knew what happened to him.

Iris didn't really come around as much as she used to but she was there whenever a new Meta Human became active, Joe had spent most of his time at CCPD along with Julian but Julian did come and help every now and then when they needed someone to look over Wally's injuries or Cisco's. Jesse has come to help as well on occasion but she decided to stay on Earth 3 and help Jay with their Meta Humans.

It had taken a while for them to clean up Star Labs after Savitar destroyed it with the speed force. Even with Wally's and Jesse's and Jay's speed they still were trying to rebuild after months of the event.

A beep was heard from the app on his phone, Cisco quickly rushed over to grab it. "Meta Human alert!" Cisco shouted, Wally came rushing in, Cisco frowned and scratched his head he laughed nervously as he placed his phone back down. "Not an alert.. Just a notification for me.. I seriously need to change that." Cisco mumbled to himself as he sat down in his usual chair.

Wally rolled his eyes as he moved to stand in the middle of the room, he stared at Barry's suit that hung in the glass box. It had been a terrible first few months without Barry, he had spent most of his time at home with Iris and his dad, it had taken a while for them to get used to not having Barry around but as days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, things were starting to get slowly better.

Wally crossed his arms as he turned to look at Cisco before he heard another beep going off. "Dude, seriously you need to change that, because it's really annoying now." Wally said as he walked over to Cisco. Cisco looked up at Wally. "That wasn't my phone man." Cisco said as he looked over towards the monitors.

A familiar face was shown on the screen. "Oh god, not him again." Cisco groaned as he saw Clock King's face on the camera. Wally furrowed his eyebrows. "And who is that?" He asked as he stared at the monitors.

Joe walked into Star Labs with Iris, "Is that Clock King?" Iris asked as she remembered the face, the one that held her and her father hostage over two years ago and shot Eddie. Her blood boiled at the sight of him.

"Who is Clock King?" Wally asked feeling out of the loop. He figured that it was probably a Meta Human that was before he turned into Kid Flash. Before Flashpoint.

"Clock King.. is a sadistic, cruel and a very bad man." Joe said as he walked over to Cisco he glanced at Wally." Trust me you do not want to mess with him, or even get close to him."

"I thought you sent him to Iron Heights." Cisco asked as he turned to Joe. Joe nodded as they watched Clock King on their monitors. Joe noticed quickly that Clock King wasn't in Iron Heights.

Clock King adjusted the camera to give them a better view of his location, a smirk resting on his face as he adjusted his glasses along with the gold watch that was around his wrist.

"Citizens of Central City.. you thought you could take me away? No one can take time away, you know why?" Cisco felt chills running down his spine as he listened to the guy talk, he didn't like this not one bit. He pursed his lips as he continued to watch.

"No one can take time away.. because if you take time away.. bad things will happen..No.. it won't be fast, it will be slow.. slow and painful." Clock King adjusted the camera as he pointed towards his hostages. Cisco's heart stopped when he saw a familiar blonde head. Joe's hand went up to his mouth. Iris and Wally stared at the footage in shock.

"You see here.. I have these hostages.. I could kill them.. one by one.. slowly and painfully.. If I don't get what I demand in the next twenty four hours all of them will die. Tick tock, tick tock.. I'll be waiting." Clock King sneered as he turned off the camera.

"That bastard has Julian and Singh hostages!" Joe said loudly with frustration as he rubbed his face over his hands. Wally adjusted himself quickly. "We need to stop him before things get dark really quickly."

Cisco ran his hand through his hair, he looked at Iris and Wally. "I think I know someone who can help. Someone Clock King won't see coming."Joe stared at Cisco in confusion before he realized who Cisco was talking about.

"Caitlin." Cisco nodded as he moved to grab his phone. Iris crossed her arms. "Are you sure she is going to want to help us after for being gone for too long?" Iris asked as she pursed her lips she secretly hoped that Caitlin would help them.

"Julian is one of those hostages Iris, They left on a rocky start but Caitlin still cares for Julian, she may even love him so yes this is the only other option we have." Cisco said as he moved out of the cortex and into the med bay to call Caitlin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Caitlin had received a call from Cisco about Julian being held hostage, she had already been close to Central City, she had stayed in Star City for a couple of days until she wanted to make her move to go back,

She had rushed to Star Labs as soon as she heard about Julian. She moved into the cortex, noticing quickly that Cisco and Wally were already trying to come up with a plan to save Julian. She stood in the middle of the door way.

"Cisco.." When she said his name Cisco looked up, a relief smile formed on his lips as he rushed over to Caitlin and took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"We're so glad you're here Caitlin.." Caitlin hugged Cisco back gently as she looked at Iris and Joe. "Do we have any new information?" Caitlin asked as she walked over to the monitors. Her eyes darting over to Cisco.

Cisco sighed as he rubbed his face. "Only that Clock King is demanding once again. But he hasn't told what he wants yet.."

"Well, we have to figure out a way to get in there and soon." Caitlin said as she grabbed her bag that she had left by the door way.

"You brought your suit? I thought you weren't going to wear that anymore?" Cisco asked as he noticed the bag in her hands.

"Well, I need it for situations just like this one. But maybe you can help me improve it." Caitlin asked as she noticed the bright gleam in Cisco's eyes as she talked about the suit.

"You don't even have to ask me twice!" Cisco chuckled as he watched as Caitlin rolled her eyes as she moved to go change in the nearest rest room.

-x-x-x-x-

Caitlin and Wally stood outside of CCPD, Joe decided to wait out in the police car as they waited for Cisco's okay to go inside. Caitlin bit the corner of her lip as she leaned against the closed door. Wally noticed the way she was acting.

"You don't have to do this you know," Wally said, he and Caitlin weren't really close, they did however bond when HR was showing them around the museum, but he knew how important Caitlin was to the team, seeing as she has been there way longer than he has. She was the heart of the team as Cisco put it.

"No.. I need to, It's better that we have two doing this together instead of just one, plus Julian is in there and I can't let anything happened to him." She mumbled as she pressed her finger over the coms that were in her ear.

"Cisco, are we clear?" Caitlin asked as she looked at Wally.

Cisco looked at the monitors checking for any signs of Clock King in the main lobby, he let out a breath before he talked into the mic.

"You're good to go. Just be aware, don't doubt Clock King. He can show up at any moment." Cisco said as he kept a close eye on the monitors.

Caitlin nodded to Wally before she opened the door, she stood next to Wally for a moment, her eyes scanning around the main lobby, it was dark, but light was dimming through the windows. She nodded to Wally before she continued to move.

Caitlin felt her heart hammering against her chest as she went around the corner, she saw Detective Singh and Julian along with a few other hostages gathered around a circle. It was just like what had happened with Eddie.

"Julian.." Caitlin whispered as she saw the blond perk his head up, she saw a few cuts and bruises on his face which caused her to frown. Clock King was going to pay for hurting Julian.

"Caitlin.. you shouldn't be here."Julian whispered as he squirmed slightly "Don't move Julian." Caitlin said as she looked around, trying to see if she could find Clock King. She quickly made a move to help untie Julian. Wally went over to help untie Singh and the rest of the hostages only to hear a gun shot seconds later and a scream from Caitlin as she watched Julian get shot. Wally had been too slow in that moment as he saw Julian fall into Caitlin's arms.

Cisco jumped in his chair when he heard Caitlin scream, Iris quickly moved over to Cisco her heart racing against her chest.

"Caitlin.. Caitlin what's going on?" Cisco asked as he tried to get Caitlin to talk to him. They moved to see that Julian had fallen into Caitlin's arms, Iris's hands went to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. Cisco felt himself froze in his spot. No.. this wasn't how things were supposed to go as planned.

Caitlin looked down at Julian, tears formed in her eyes. She heard the click of Clock King's tongue. She looked up at him, hatred filled in her eyes.

"Well well well.. trying to save the day I see? And here I thought you were faster than that Flash." He sneered as he looked at Wally who was standing in shock. He had been too late.

Clock King moved over to Caitlin who was holding onto Julian, a smirk formed on his lips. "Well, this surely does bring back memories. But.. you still have time to save him.. all I ask for is for my freedom." Clock King said as he looked at Singh who gritted his teeth.

"Unless you want to see this young man die, in this girls arms.. I suggest you get a move on it Detective." Caitlin held onto Julian tightly as she watched his chest slowly rise, she had to save him, she had to get the bullet out. She looked up at Wally.

"Detective Singh will do whatever you want just please.. please let me save him." Caitlin found herself almost sobbing, she didn't want too loose Julian just when she got back to Central City.

Singh watched Caitlin before he nodded his head. "Please just let her save him. And your freedom will be granted." Singh said as he gritted his teeth again. King smirked as he looked down at Julian, he knelt down and pressed the bullet into his shoulder more causing Julian to whimper from the pain.

"Stop!"Caitlin shouted as she felt her hands start to freeze over, she couldn't watch as Clock King hurt Julian, she wasn't going to stand for that. She looked at Wally who came over quickly.

"You have your freedom Clock King!, Now let him go!." Wally said as he knelt down in front of Julian, Clock King chuckled as he moved to stand up Wally phased his hand through Julian's shoulder blade, quickly taking the bullet out watching as it dropped onto the floor. Caitlin felt herself sigh in relief as she watched Julian.

Wally stood up as he untied Singh along with the other hostages. Wally then moved to pick up Julian from Caitlin's arms "I'll bring him back to Star Labs." Wally said as he flashed Julian back to Star Labs. Caitlin looked around before standing up she brushed off her suit not caring that she still had Julian's blood on her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Joe had taken Caitlin back to Star Labs shortly after he caught Clock King and handed him over to Detective Singh making sure that they sent him to Iron Heights and with protective security. Caitlin rushed into the cortex and over to the med bay, not caring that she was still in her suit.

"How is he?" Caitlin asked as she looked at Cisco who was standing next to Iris as they watched Julian who was laying on the bed.

Cisco looked at the vitals. "He just needs to heal but other than that he seems to be doing fine.."Caitlin nodded as she moved to stand next to Julian. She bit her lip, she moved to sit down next to the bed.

Cisco walked over to Caitlin and placed his hand on her arm. "He's going to be fine." Caitlin nodded as she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Cisco.." She whispered softly as she bit the corner of her lip again. Cisco squeezed her arm gently before walking out of the med bay with Iris and Wally.

Caitlin turned to face Julian, watching as his chest rose up and down. She was glad that Julian was okay. She felt tears swarming in her eyes, she watched as Julian opened his eyes with a groan. Caitlin smiled a bit.

"Julian.." She whispered softly as she leaned forward, Julian opened his eyes, he turned to face Caitlin with a small smile on his face.

"Caitlin.. I thought that was a dream." Julian mumbled as he tried to move to sit up, Caitlin shook her head as she placed her hands on his shoulders to press him back down on the bed.

"Don't move, you're still hurt." Caitlin said softly as Julian looked at her, she moved to sit back down.

"Caitlin.. thank you.. for saving me." Julian mumbled as he reached out and grabbed her hand gently, Caitlin licked her lips as she nodded her head.

"You don't have to thank me Julian."She said softly. Julian nodded as he stared at her, he noticed the tears in her eyes. Julian reached up and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm okay Caitlin.." Julian said softly as he tried to reassure her. Caitlin felt herself lean into his touch as she nodded her head.

"I know.. but.. I thought I was going to loose you.." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes.

"I'm here ..I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Caitlin smiled a little bit as she felt Julian's lips on hers, her eyes widened a little bit from the touch of his lips on hers, it had been so long since she felt his lips and she didn't know if she wanted that feeling to go away.

Caitlin kissed him back gently before pulling away a couple moments later. "Sorry.. I just wanted to do that." Julian said as he rested back against the pillow beneath him. Caitlin gave him a smile as she held his hand gently.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She said softly as she watched Julian fall back to sleep knowing that she probably wasn't going to leave Central City any time soon.

A/N: Omg, this story is just way to long, longer than I normally write. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please as always R&R!


End file.
